


【壳须】

by Yukisa0816



Category: huachenyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukisa0816/pseuds/Yukisa0816
Summary: 69点文





	【壳须】

金黄透过窗帘的透射，变得柔和，照在了洁白的床单上，蜷缩的被窝翻了个身，呈现个大字，一旁的美人见状，揉了揉疲倦的双眼，舔了舔干燥的双唇，爬上那还在呼呼大睡的男人身上，背对男人将手搭上那灰色棉裤的突起，裤头一拉，肉柱顺势弹出，感受到身下人儿的颤栗，须须很是满意，他俯下身，宛如在河边饮水的仙子，红润的嘴顺着纹理一上一下的吞吐，舌头熟练的打圈，彷佛在他手上的并非淫秽的肉棒，而是美味的香草霜淇淋，绯色染上白皙的脸颊，显得妩媚。  
男人的喘息越发明显，身下的水声促使睡意和性欲冲突，壳哥眨了眨干涩的双眼，眼前的艳景却让他差点缴械，潮红爬上了耳梢。  
“须儿⋯这⋯⋯”  
身下的刺激使壳哥无法专心理解现今的景象，须须含着肉柱糊里糊涂的讲了几句话，嘴里软肉的包覆和牙齿的轻挠让壳哥忍不住深吸了一口气，轻拍了下须须雪白的臀部。  
“你这是⋯存心玩火⋯”  
“那嚒大一根火柴，可肥好大劲儿才点着。”  
“今天下午没行程吧⋯须儿。”  
“母有是母有，怎嚒？”  
“待会儿你哪也去不了。”  
壳哥托起须须对腰间将其拉向自己，温热的舌头舔过私密的根部、会阴，惹的须须呜咽了声，却也更加卖力的吸吮着，好让壳哥提前释放，自己免于不遂之灾。  
“你以为你这样可以逃吗？”  
湿热的舌头舔向那迷人的花苞，绕圈、埋入，像条蛇一般的钻进扭动，引来须须一波波的呻吟。  
“那里⋯⋯脏啊⋯哈⋯”  
“看你还点不点火。”  
男人起了身，拍打了一下须须那白皙的屁股蛋令其翘高，随后将硬的发疼的肉柱塞进那软热的后庭。  
“啊⋯疼⋯哈啊⋯⋯”  
“放松点⋯须儿⋯”  
壳哥轻拍了拍身下人的臀部，待全部埋入后，开始缓慢的抽插。糜烂的水声开始充斥着空间，股间和臀肉拍打着节奏，合著连续不断的呻吟，被汗水沾湿的床单散发著名为情欲的费洛蒙。  
对这个一大早便自讨苦吃的人儿，壳哥发狠地操着，将须须的一只手臂拉起以便于施力，肉茎埋至更深的地方，每撞击一下身下人的脖子便向后伸直，迷人的颈部线条一览无遗。  
“哈⋯哥哥⋯太深了⋯”  
“再一下下就好了⋯须儿⋯乖⋯”  
壳哥将须须翻了个身，吻上那满口呻吟的红瓣，闷哼的声音显得更加色情，壳哥加快了速度，每一下都撞在敏感点上，两手将须须的腰间掐的发红，随着一声惊呼，须须率先射在了壳哥的上衣，只见他停下了动作，不发一语的脱下T恤，露出精干的身材。  
“自己点的火，自己可要承担后果。”  
他抬起身下人那被拉的嫣红的手腕，虔诚的落下了一吻。


End file.
